Halo: Next Generation
by GarlKurn
Summary: I suck at summaries. This story is about the Master Chiefs kids. Johns kids are kidnapped and the Spartans are sent to find them. But in the end the enemy they might just fight is the ones they were trying to save.
1. Chapter 1

**HALO:THE NEXT GENERATION**

Author's note: A long line means change of POV i.e. Elite to human

_Italics mean that it is a characters thought_

"Means a character is speaking"

Enjoy and REVIEW PEOPLE:)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo universe but I own copies of Halo and Halo 2. I created most of the characters in this story. I do not own Microsoft or Bungie, but if I did I would be a VERY rich man.

Prologue

5:45 A.M (Earth civilian time)

December 19, 2765(Civilian Calendar)

Hospital in New York City

"Honey look at our little babies. What should we call them?"

Former Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 looked at his wife holding the twins she had recently given birth to. They were both perfectly healthy, but because of John's body enhancements there were some side effects. The little boy had extreme eyesight and his body build suggested he would be strong and fast, maybe even faster than the Spartan Kelly. He had shocking red hair and grey eyes. The girl was strong looking; she had sprained a nurse's hand while the nurse was holding her.

"Honey you know we discussed this already the boy would be named Tom and the girl would be named Rachel."

"I know I just love talking about it."

John's wife, Rebecca, and he had been married for 3 years now. They lived on a military base dedicated to war veterans, both human and alien.

After Truth escaped High Charity the Elites, Hunters, and Grunts had joined forces with the humans. They named there new army "The New Allegiance". Together they defeated Truth and his Brutes and brought peace. But some of the ex-Covenant did not want to join the humans. They rebelled and made there own army named "The Will of The Prophets". The Allegiance didn't deal with them, nor did they think of them as a threat. But soon they would discover they were a real threat.

**5 Years Later**

Spec. Ops Commander Jerdo 'Jolonammea searched the area. It was all clear from his range of view so he used his teams BattleNet to find out what the others had seen.

" 'Carneemea ,status, do you see any filthy scum?" 'Carneemea was the team's elite sniper. He wielded a modified beam rifle that was as quiet as a Grunt's methane breather and it allowed him to shoot up to 500 units away.

"No Commander they are in there settlements."

"Are there any sentries or guards?"

"Light only. There are 3 humans, one with a human sniper rifle. The other one carries a Sub-machine gun, a fully automatic weapon. They will rip through our shields, the last human is operating a heavy projectile weapon. There is also a Hunter pair and three elites. One Elite is using a beam rifle, one is wielding a Carbine and it looks like there is a plasma sword on his belt. The other Elite is operating a Heavy Plasma Turret."

"Good, if anything else develops alert me. From now on you will be referred to your call sign, Azure 2"

"Yes Excellency."

'Jolonammea was pleased, they had only light defenses. He brought up his team map. It showed every team member and their current position.

He looked at what every one had. Azure 2 had a beam rifle and a Brute Plasma pistol. Azure 3 was there best Scepter pilot. He had two duel plasma rifles and 8 plasma grenades. Azure 4 was manning the turret on the Scepter. He had a Carbine and 4 plasma grenades. Azure 5 was to stay on the Phantom and guard the LZ. Azure 6 had just been added to there team when their last heavy weapons specialist was killed. Azure 6 had a fuel rod cannon and a Carbine. 'Jolonammea noticed Azure 6 had dropped his fuel rod cannon a few times. Typical excitement considering this was his first Op. Azure 6 also had new plasma mines which they would plant at the Headquarters of the settlement. They would strike and capture two of the human's children, precisely two of the demons children.

1:04 AM (Civilian Time)

March 3o,2770 (5 years from the Master Chief's children's births)(Civilian Calendar)

Pillar of Autumn Memorial Military Base for Veterans of the Human-Covenant War Dedicated to the soldiers who were part off the Pillar of Autumn's crew

Corporal James "Pudge" Jones checked his S2AM sniper rifle for the trillionth time. His nerves were on fire, they always were on the night watch.

"Hey Pudge calm down, nobody is coming right 'Noslee"

"Correct, none will attack us, none can stand before our might without trembling!"

"There you go pretending you're in the Covenant again." said Pudge.

"Remember you are not trying to kill ….."

"Thomas, Thomas, what happened?"

Pudge quickly stepped into the darkness and activated the flood lights. Thomas's body was lying on the ground with his sub-machine gun lying next to him, minus his head. Pudge realized that there were snipers, and he had seen a flash of light, like a beam rifle. _It couldn't be, is it The Will of the Prophets? They vowed that one day the Demon shall fall because of them._

'Noslee didn't realize it though and he ran over. He knelt down and said,

"He is de…"

He fell down his Carbine at his side, his head disintegrated.

A shower of sparks to his left made him turn around, and see that the enemy sniper had destroyed their communications station. Then he heard a scream as Private Rodriguez, who was manning the heavy turret, was hit in the arm and then was quickly silenced by a shot to the neck. The Elite manning the other turret was shot in the neck, something that it seemed like the enemy sniper discovered was silent and quick (it disintegrated the neck taking the head off the body). The Hunter pair fell similarly. It was just Pudge and 'Resmolee, two snipers.

"'Resmolee stay hidden, there is and enemy sniper. Pudge took a smoke grenade, and without pulling the pin tossed it out. Suddenly a plasma blast came from a ridge to the east. The smoke grenade broke open and smoke went everywhere.

"Pudge, you have a better shot, your weapon goes farther, you have proven better."

But then a Scepter came flying up and the gunner jumped off, grabbed 'Noslee's plasma sword and saw Resmolee. He jumped and brought his sword down in a killing strike ending 'Resmolee's life instantly.

Pudge tossed aside his sniper, unslung his shotgun and stepped out. One of the passengers from the Scepter saw him brought around his fuel rod cannon, but Pudge was faster. He slammed the butt of his shotgun into the area right below his head. The fuel rod cannon's shot went wide and went up high, acting as a flare. The Elite with the sword turned. Pudge fired and blew off one its mandibles.

_The foolish human, he will pay for the disgrace he has caused me, blowing off one of my mandibles. Humans have major arteries in their legs, I think I will slice it and make him suffer and bleed to death._

'Jolonammea took the energy sword and plunged it into the human's leg, the human collapsed and howled in pain. 'Jolonammea was pleased, he will suffer and die. He turned the blade off to cause even more pain.

" Move out men, we must take the human stronghold!"

Little did the Elite's know that Pudge was actually going to be fine. A plasma blade has a two- pronged tip, with an open center; his femoral artery was right in the center. If the Elite had left it on he would have surely died because the heat would have burned through it. The moment they left he took out the sword and but in some biofoam. The biofoam quickly eased the pain. He laid back and put the sword underneath his leg. He grabbed his shotgun and checked for any damage done to it. It was fine, but his sniper wasn't. It had been slung behind his back and when he fell he had broke the scope and bent the barrel. He held his shotgun then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1:15 AM (Civilian Time)

March 30, 2770 (5 years from the Master Chief's children's births)(Civilian Calendar)

Pillar of Autumn Memorial Military Base for Veterans of the Human-Covenant War Dedicated to the soldiers who were part off the Pillar of Autumn's crew

Major Avery "Sarge" Johnson looked at the report. A relieve team went up to the wall and found the entire team killed except for a Human Sniper. He said that a Team of Elites riding a Scepter came and attacked. They had found the Scepter ditched, which meant that the Elites were in the base and armed, most likely using active camo. They had all the civilians pulled into the bunkers and all personal armed. He stretched his back remembering when he was just a Sergeant and his numerous missions with Cortana and The Master Chief. He had slowly risen to his current rank of Major and now ran a Memorial Base, in fact dedicated to The Pillar of Autumn. The Master Chief lived here with his family. He often visited and to his kids he was Uncle Johnson. He insisted that they call him Sarge when there parents weren't around. He wondered how the Chief was doing holed up in a bunker when there were people to be killed.

The Master Chief held his son in one arm and a SMG in the other. He had seen the order and report. His family was in danger and now he must protect him. His last family, The Spartans had almost been destroyed; he wouldn't let his new one. His wife Rebecca had been a Navy Pilot. They met at the end of the War and she had fallen in love instantly, it had taken him sometime. She followed closely behind their daughter in her one and a pistol in the other one. They had to get to the bunker and fast. Out of no where a Elite appeared wielding a Fuel rod Cannon. He put his son down and drew his other SMG the two stood staring at each other. "Demon surrender your children or I will have to kill you and take them over your corpse!" "Hhm you guys never changed." He aimed the SMGS and pulled the trigger. The Elite dropped but then another appeared with a Plasma Sword. Before the Chief could turn he hit Stabbed the Chief with a needle. The last thing he saw was the Elite stab his wife with the Sword and pick up his crying children. Then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Reunion

Unknown Region Beyond UNSC-Controlled Space 

**UNSC Prowler/Destroyer Hybrid II _Jacob Keyes_**

April 2, 2770 UNSC MIL AI SERIAL NUMBER: CTN 0452-9   
United Nations Space Command Priority Transmission Flash 91762P-06 ENCRYPTION CODE-BLACK PUBLIC KEY: FILE/SEASONAL/ FROM: CODE NAME HIDDEN SHADOW 

_TO: CAPTAIN MIRANDA KEYES AND BOTH SHIP BOARD AND PERSONAL AI ABOARD P/D HYBRID II **JACOB KEYES**_

_SUBJECT: CIVIALIAN SPARTAN OFFSPRING KIDNAPPINGS_

_CLASSIFICATION: RESTRICTED (XXXXX-XRAY DIRECTIVE)_

_/START FILE/ DECRYPTION PROTOCOL/_

_AS OF MARCH 30, 2770 THE CHILDREN OF SPARTANS 117, 104, AND 087 (ALL RETIRED) WERE ALL KIDNAPPED AT THEIR HOMES. UNSC SPECIAL FORCES ARE CURRENTLY SEARCHING FOR THE CHILDREN AND THEIR KIDNAPPERS. WE ARE 99.99 SURE THAT KIDNAPPERS ARE SANGHELLI ALSO KNOW AS ELITES.YOU ARE TO CONTINUE WITH OPERATION: WILDCARD WHICH HAS BEEN UPDATED TO PRIORITY ALPHA.AFTER PHASE ONE HAS BEEN COMPLETED YOU SHIP AND CREW ARE TO ARRIVE AT OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE LUNAR BASE. ONCE THERE YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR NEW MISSION AND BRIEFING._

_/END TRANSMISSION /_

Cortana took only 3.5 seconds to review this message and only .23 of her power. She then took into accordance the importance of this mission and the mission of finding the retired Spartan II's children. Their current mission had been ongoing for the past three months. Recent terrorist networks had sprung up and were being supplied by a black market source. So far all of the weapons used were plasma based and the only targets and people injured were humans. This terrorist network could be the associated with or even be the same group that was the kidnappers. She sent the message to the newly instated Captain and the actually ship's AI. She was simply here as a back up for the ship before the team went groundside. The team was a hybrid team of the remaining Spartan III Gamma Company and Beta Company soldiers and the last Spartan II remaining on active duty, Spartan 058 Linda. They had also been using the new Prowler/Destroyer Hybrid II ship as their flagship for their black ops. The new ship had the stealth and speed capabilities of a Prowler but very, very strong offensive capabilities. They had three MAC Cannons, eight plasma turrets, and 260 archer missile pods. Combing that with one of the most successful infantry divisions ever, the Fighting First, the ship could cause a lot of damage. She rerouted power from the lights and heating in the lower and less populated areas of the ship to the engines. Now all she had to do was prepare the team downstairs and wait out the next three hours till they got to the drop zone

Downstairs assembled there were six impressive looking humans. All were fit and healthy looking, the oldest one being a woman about middle aged. They all were in motion getting weapons and armor pieces put together


End file.
